


Getting to Know Your Local Terrorist

by arkadyevna, Opalsong



Series: Arkadyevna & Opalsong's Gundam Wing AU Not!Fics [8]
Category: Gundam Wing, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: (Duo & Wufei get All The Angst), Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Revenge, Skeevy Doctors, bb!Symbiotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: To pilot a gundam one needs a symbiote to properly interface.  How each of the guys got theirs and what they think of each other.(Relena realizes these boys are Not Normal and has Theories.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AUDIO WORK. The chat conversation we were working off of is included below but there are extra bits and asides that are not transcribed (like our eventual decision about Wufei) because transcribing is a little bit of hell for me (Opal) to do. If you can, I would HIGHLY ENCOURAGE you to listen to this instead of/in addition to reading it.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/GW%20Symbiote%20AU.mp3) | 23:18 | 16.2 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Nice to Meet Me_ by Zack Hemsey

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)


	2. Chat Text

Opalsong: Oh my word. You meantioned symbiotes and my brain was on GW. And uh. Now I have a whole ‘verse? I’ll wait till we’ve chatted about the rest of this but. Um. Yeah. It is happening

DUDE. I MADE UP A WHOLE SYMBIOTE ‘VERSE. AND WUFEI IS SO SAD

but okay. Are we kinda sorta done with this one for now? Or do you have more to say?

Arkadyevna: TELL ME ABOUT THE SYMBIOTE VERSE

Opalsong: SYMBIOTE VERSE

SO

YESSSS

okay

In this ‘verse it is CANON OBV

but the doctors found an asteroid or wtf ever. They found a symbiote

And started experimenting like the dubious ppl they are

So you need a symbiote to pilot a gundam (to fully integrate or whatever with the system)

J (because he is a skeevy jerk) was ALSO experimenting on Heero (alt. b/c I am not actually sure where Heero comes from but I kinda headcanon that he was grown in a lab more than born) had an embrionic (or whatever handwavy symbiote biology we wanna go with) symbiote merged with him as a baby. Which means it got mostly absorbed into him and he developed with stuff like an amazing ability to heal and strength etc. But no separate consciousness. (Like when he jumped from the cliff, he could just stick his leg back together. Or the self destruct. Where in this universe he ACTUALLY BLEW HIMSELF TO PIECES but then LITERALLY PULLED HIMSELF BACK TOGETHER). This also all means that he can integrate with Wing fine on his own. He has no idea symbiotes exist.

Duo: he merged with a symbiote as a kid (pre church. Pre plague too). His symbiote is on the run from other symbiotes and so wants to stay hidden so it doesn’t show itself. Duo has NO IDEA that he has an actual separate being/alien in his head. He hears voices. Well. One specific voice. And he is extra good at stealth and stuff but he never realizes the symbiote is helping him. To Bring The Angst: the symbiote thinks its bros are chasing it (maybe they are????) and therefore thinks that all the shit that happens to Duo (plague, church, etc) is ITS FAULT (spoilers: it isn’t). Which means Duo has a voice in his head that is CONVINCED that everything is its fault. Also that it is being hunted. Even though the voice tries to stay quiet. On a happier note: no one expected him to steal Deathscythe b/c it needs a symbiote to pilot (presumably the intended pilot was going to be given a symbiote). Duo is in AWE at how shitty the security on it is.

Trowa: oh Tro!!! So symbiotes are not common knowledge in this world. The techs working on Heavyarms know something is up but whatever, new technology shrug right? Except then some ppl involved don’t want Trowa Barton (OG) to have the gundam and get someone else to pilot. Here is the kicker: Trowa isn’t the first person they put in the cockpit. The first person they try is their first choice, trustworthy, loyal etc. He dies. Messily. After which Tro is chosen because he is expendable. D:

He lives though! His symbiote is a spy! Which helps him out. They adapt to each other pretty well.

Worldbuilding sidebar: the symbiotes decided a while ago NOT to invade Earthsphere due to the proliferation of sonic weapons. Therefore this isn’t the scouting alien invasion force. These are the remnants of that. Or like, Duo’s is a fugitive, Tro’s is probs there just to keep an eye on things. One is deffo being held by the doctors to experiment on and breed (they are so skeevy). And I’ll get to Q & Fei’s)

Arkadyevna: Oh my goodness I'm just on a water break and I have so many things to say god damn

Arkadyevna: I. Am. So. Here. For. This. Verse. God. Damn.

Opalsong: YEAH???

Quatre: so Q’s story is pretty similar. He impressed the Doctor by rescuing himself and them etc. So the Doctor built him a Gundam. BUT ALSO. Remember how I hinted that the skeevy doctors were BREEDING symbiotes. Yeah. The doctor specifically wants Q to pilot. So he breeds a symbiote to match with Q. Because everything about Q is designer. This also means that Q’s symbiote doesn’t really know stuff about symbiote culture or whatever. It is a fully formed symbiote. No Heero embryo shit here. But no history. Therefore when they meet Duo this symbiote recognizes COUSIN but not WANTED BY THE SYMBIOTE COPS (or whatever). It also means that Q functionally has a bb!symbiote with him during the war. Or at least a Teen!Symbiote. And that they bonded when the symbiote was a BB.

Wufei: BWA HA HA THE ANGST. One of the symbiotes from the first wave/whatever stuck around after (when all it’s fellow scouting party was killed/left) because it bonded with someone. Someone who ended up on L5. Or someone who’s descendant ended up on L5. I dunno about timelines here. In any case by the time canon happens this symbiote (poss it was actually here WAY IN ADVANCE!?) is revered on L5. One of the reasons they are chosen to have a gundam is because they already have a symbiote. It isn’t common knowledge that it is an alien or even that it is sentient I think. BUT. Every generation it chooses a host. And this generation it chose Meiran. (Which makes her both the high priest in training and also the gundam pilot.) CUE CANON. And fire and death and shit. And Meiran dying (and because of fire & sonic & etc the symbiote being expelled from her and not able to save her). And Wufei is left with a choice because he is healthy and the symbiote is asking (it has learned consent) and IT didn’t kill Meiran, OZ did. And he says yes and they merge. Only. They are NOT a good fit. Wufei’s body constantly is trying to expel and kill the invader and the symbiote has to constantly try and fight off Fei’s body JUST ENOUGH but not TOO MUCH or it will kill HIM. And the amount of heads they eat is ENORMOUS because of the energy needed to stay alive. (Luckily: war) and they are both in MASSIVE amounts of pain all the time. Like MASSIVE. And they don’t agree on much but they agree on REVENGE and that is really the only thing keeping either of them alive and from consuming each other.

So during canon Fei really has ZERO shits to give about anyone except himself and his VENGENCE. And neither does his symbiote. So it definitely gives NO FUCKS about Duo’s if it even notices it.

Duo meets Heero and neither notice anything. Because Heero feels off enough that Duo’s doesn’t peg it as a symbiote and doesn’t show itself obv. And Heero is used to ppl being much less breakable than normal so just doesn’t notice.

Duo meets Q and Q’s goes “BIG BROTHER” and Duo is all W T F!?!?!?

And finds out he has an alien in his head and that he ISN’T HEARING VOICES. Or well. He is but it has a sentience behind it so.

And his symbiote is all OH SHIT. But Q’s knows nothing so Duo’s does actually act like a big sibling

Tro’s takes an instant liking to Q’s. Everyone likes Q’s. Even Fei’s.

After the war all the symbiotes actually take a moment and NOTICE Heero and so WTF WHY DOES HE FEEL LIKE AN INFANT!?

And then all the symbiotes treat Heero like a bb. It is hilarious. But he slowly (or quickly) learns how to do most of the Venom type things.

(I think they do eventually free the symbiotes enslaved by the doctors and maybe kill the doctors for skeeviness???)

Maybe????

And also Lena’s reaction????

What happens to Wufei+Symbiote post war????

PLEASE HELP!

Arkadyevna: All of this is so damn amazing, and so I'm gonna start from the beginning on it okay. Excited!!!

Heero: Heero over here not knowing that he comprehension that he ISN'T NORMAL and his standard of endurance of pain and injury is NOT NORMAL just makes so much sense? Also - Heero's symbiote technically IS a baby. One who never really got to come into their own as their own BEING. But they would still feel like that to the others once they KNOW even though they've bonded. And it's SO DAMN FUNNY, oh my gosh Heero would NOT stand for it.

Duo: FUGITIVE!SYMBIOTE IS SUCH!! A GOOD FIT FOR HIM. God with all of Duo's skillsets too it is just so good! There is so much guilt in that one flippin' head I swear to god. The voice TRIES to stay silent - but what happens when Duo starts talking to Deathscythe? Does it take the opportunity to take up the mantle, or?

Duo, most every security system looks like shit when you're the one handy. But no this time it really WAS shit security.

Trowa: oh gosh the only reason Trow even gets to attempt to pilot is because he is expendable. God DAMN. I love the corresponding skills with the symbiotes yes! How does Trow end up WITH his though? Found it while it was passing through people trying to get information on our planet and how likely we were to destroy them if they became common knowledge? One too many jaunts through military facilities?

While it's not an invasion force they're still a CLEAR threat simply by their nature of existence. (Also the doctors are sO FLIPPIN SKEEZY - new word, cross between skeevy and sleazy)

Q: this is (SURPRISE SURPRISE) my favourite backstory of them!! Literally the whole designer thing it makes so much sense. A blank slate Symbiote who knows nothing of who they are or where they come from, who grows with Q. He has smol!learning!symbiote with him who oh my god would be sO protective of his perfect host because WOWZERS.

Wufei: god damnit Opalsong. God dAMNIT I knew the moment we started on this that there would be something absolutely gutwrenching for Wufei and I was NOT WRONG. Gosh darnit this is sO ANGSTY, but I love it. Wufei taking on the symbiote to get justice for her death even though it is NOT a good match - is so damn Wufei? Also the other symbiote would have known Meiran and been with her for some time. So he knew her and can be that voice of 'what would she do' to him. Also - SYMBIOTE AND WUFEI ARE BOTH WHOLEHEATEDLY INVESTED IN VENGEANCE.

I never knew how much I needed Duo and Q's as sybi-bros until now and YES oh goodness!! Also, Duo finding out about the alien in his head through meeting the guys (i.e. Q) is so good for me? Also - Trow's knows instantly who Duo's is. But doesn't do anything about it. He's a spy not a cop. And Duo's is obviously just invested in staying alive.

Arkadyevna: YES THEY STORM THE LABS AND FREE THEIR BROTHERS AND SISTERS

Arkadyevna: Ok so Relena's reaction.

Arkadyevna: Well. Relena over here is most attached to Heero and look she would have seen him jumping straight off that flipping cliff and then his LEG LIKE - !! I think 1) she starts to realise as she meets them that these boys are nOT ALL HUMAN.

2) she definitely has a bit of a freak out over Heero and the cliff thing but it doesn't dampen her desire to know him (cause it's Relena and Relena will be Relena).

Opalsong: Clarification for Tro: the symbiote was hanging out in the gundam. Placed there by the doctors. They tested it and it was a good match for Trowa Barton (OG) and just had it somehow attatched or integrated or something so it couldn’t run away. Waiting for it’s host. All the techs know is that when someone tries to steal it the first time they die messily. B/c symbiote bonds only. Not a good fit.

I think actually that one of the symbiotes makes a comment later about Tro being very ADAPTABLE. Kinda like a universal donor for bonding.

Still dunno what happens after the war with Fei

OMG I JUST HAD A THOUGH

*thought

IN THE FIRST EP

WHEN LENA SEES THE HEERO-DUO confrontation?

WHAT IF DUO ACTUALLY SHOT HEERO THEN

ONLY HE HEALED

AND DUO AND LENA ARE LIKE W T F

And Heero just doesn’t really notice? B/c like, bullets hurt but aren’t generally a problem?

And so now Lena isn’t only after him because getting to know your local terrorist. But also ALIEN CONSPIRACY

OMFG

LENA HAS A MASSIVE ALIEN CONSPIRACY HOBBY POST WAR

DUO THINKS IT IS HILARIOUS

and refuses to say anything b/c A) his symbiote still hates revealing itself and B) LOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

(Q’s is gradually forcing them all to open up. FORCING. TRUST EXERCISES.)


End file.
